When a disease occurs at a joint portion of the knees, thighs, elbows, shoulders, etc., it is the general practice to apply a plaster of Paris bandage or a supporter or a stretchable adhesive tape in order to fix that portion.
A conventional stretchable cloth adhesive tape used in a taping operation is produced by forming a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer on a release liner such as a release paper or a release film in advance, superimposing a tape support delivered under substantially no stretch on the adhesive layer, press-bonding these by, for example, passing them between rollers, and winding up the assembly in a roll form while the release liner is left there, or winding up the tape support in a roll form after the liner has been peeled off, because it is difficult to form the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer directly on the stretchable tape support.
The stretchable cloth adhesive formed in a roll form, for example, without applying stretching to the tape support has the advantage that a wide range of stretch ratios can be obtained from the start to the end of stretching, and the user can perform taping by imparting the desired stretch
On the other hand, since the range of stretch ratios is too wide, the stretch of the tape may vary locally depending upon the manner of exerting a force during taping. This brings about the defect that the function of the tape to prevent stretching or contraction of the muscles cannot be obtained, or can be obtained only non-uniformly.
Furthermore, even when the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer and the tape support are press-bonded between rolls, etc., the state of adhesion at the interface of those is insufficient. Hence, when the tape support absorbs water after taping, the tape support might be peeled from the pressure-sensitive adhesive layer.